


How Audrey Ended Up With Dale's Shirt

by caitymills



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitymills/pseuds/caitymills
Summary: The story of how the Special Agent's flannelette shirt ended up in Audrey's possession following her rescue from One Eyed Jack's.





	How Audrey Ended Up With Dale's Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on how Audrey ended up with Dale's plaid flannelette shirt. Hope you enjoy! :)

It was now just the two of them, alone in the Bookhouse together. He hadn’t left her side since her rescue from One Eyed Jack’s.

From the moment, he hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her to the car he had held her close, too afraid to let her out of his sight. During the journey, back across the Canadian border to their arrival at the Bookhouse in Twin Peaks, he had kept his hand in hers. She was still drifting in and out of consciousness, affected by a near fatal dosage of heroin. He entwined their fingers together so that she knew he was there. She had given him a small, reassuring squeeze in return.

Now, the Special Agent sat by her side as she lay in bed, her body detoxifying from the poison pumped through her veins. Small beads of sweat glistened on her pale forehead and her pulse was still sluggish, both painful reminders of just how close he had come to losing her. He pushed a stray curl behind her ear as he wiped away the perspiration with a face cloth. Noir eyelashes began to flutter as his fingers brushed over her earlobe; she was beginning to wake up.

“Audrey,” Dale’s voice was almost inaudible as he placed down the wash cloth and returned his hand to rest on her shoulder.

“Agent Cooper,” she mumbled back, rousing from her slumber. “Where am I?”

“You’re safe, Audrey. We’re in the Bookhouse, just the two of us. I’m right here.”

She reached for his free hand, intertwining their fingers together once more and bringing them to rest on her chest. He could feel her heartbeat; steadier than it was a few hours before.

“You saved me.”

Her eyes were fully open now and she was gazing up at him. How he had missed those mesmerizing blue eyes.

She looked so small, so vulnerable. He couldn’t help but blame himself over how the situation had unfolded. She had been trying to help him, trying to impress him and as a result, she had put herself in grave danger. He should have told her she didn’t need to win him over; she already had.

“Audrey,” Cooper began, pushing another stray curl from her forehead. “Audrey, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.”

She tightened her clasp on his hand, interlacing her slender fingers through his own.

“Don’t. Don’t you dare blame yourself Agent Cooper, you didn’t know.”

“I should have taken your pleas over the phone more seriously, I shouldn’t have mistaken them as flirtation.”

He had inched over closer to her side, his hip now resting against the edge of the bed.

“But you did save my life, tonight. I prayed you would come, and you did. My Special Agent.”

She said the last bit so quietly he almost missed it. Her Special Agent. She had taken it upon herself to refer to him as such over the past couple of weeks, slipping notes under his door in her perfect, cursive handwriting. He tried to suppress the grin forming on his face but failed, as Audrey caught him. She just smiled back, dreamily.

“You are my Special Agent,” she repeated, though this time with a hint of her usual coquetry. “You always will be.”

He brought their linked hands to his lips and brushed them softly against the back of her hand.

“You’ll always be special to me too, Audrey.”

She started to shiver once more and break out in a cold sweat.

“Hey,” Dale began, reaching once more for the wash cloth and dabbing at her forehead. Their hands were still linked together, neither one of them wishing to break contact first. “It’s okay, the worst of it is over.”  

“I’m just, so cold.” Her teeth started to chatter as Dale placed the towel back on the bedside table. She already had multiple blankets covering her petite form. She needed another type of warmth, one that only he could give her. He started to unbutton his plaid, flannelette shirt with his free hand, determined not to let go of Audrey with his other one.

“Agent Cooper?”

“Shh, it’s okay.” He had managed to slide the shirt off, leaving him in just his trousers and a white singlet top. Carefully, he moved himself onto the edge of the bed to help Audrey sit up.

“This should give you some extra warmth.”

As he slipped the shirt over her slender body he reluctantly let go of her hand, feeling the absence of her touch immediately. As he lowered her back down against the pillow, she reached back for his hand.

“But now you’ll be cold.” There was a beat before she continued. “There’s room for two, you know.” As she spoke, she began to inch herself over to the other side of the bed, gently patting the now vacant space with her hand.

“Audrey,” Dale began as she tugged on his hand, inviting him to move in beside her. “You need your rest.”

“I would sleep better with you beside me. Please, Dale.”

The use of his first name sent a rush through his body. It was so sweet coming from her lips, like honey.

He carefully removed his boots before pulling back the covers and climbing in beside her. Dale fixed up the duvet and blankets so that they were covering Audrey, who was still shivering from her cold sweat before settling down himself.

Audrey was laying on her side looking up at him with her gorgeous blue eyes. In that moment, they were both so vulnerable. Dale was still reeling from how the night had unfolded and processing the emotions that had erupted within him when he discovered her at One Eyed Jack’s. Up until now, he had tried to suppress the feelings he felt for her, feelings that extended beyond his professional duty of care. But now everything felt different like the balance had shifted between them. He could read it in her face, too.

“You really scared me tonight, Audrey.” 

“I know, I’m really sorry.”

She squeezed his hand in reassurance. There was still a space between them in the bed; an invisible threshold that they both wished to cross but only at the right moment.

“Promise me something?” His tone was so unlike the one she was used to hearing during their encounters at the Great Northern. It was more hushed, like he was afraid of what his words may reveal.

“Yes?”

“Promise me that you’ll never, ever put yourself in harm’s way again.” Another beat. “I can’t lose you, Audrey. I won’t.”

There was a brief silence as she shuffled a little closer to his side of the bed, stopping mere inches from his body.

“I promise, Dale.”

“Thank you.”

Protocol be damned!

Dale outstretched an arm towards her, inviting her into his embrace. He draped it around her shoulder, letting it come to rest just above her waist. The body heat would help ease the last moments of the detox. She nestled in closer, resting her head against his chest just under the crook of his neck. There, in his arms she was at ease. She caught a subtle scent of his cologne now, given their proximity. It was alluring; enticing. As far as Audrey was concerned, her and Dale were the only two people in the world. The craving to press her mouth against his was overpowering; it was now or never.   

“Dale?” Audrey shifted her head a little so she could see him once more.  

“Yes, Audrey?”

Her lips met his. It was short and sweet; a moment long overdue.

“Thank you for staying with me.”

He placed another kiss on her lips.

“Always.”

***

When Audrey awoke, the next morning wearing Dale Cooper’s plaid shirt and enveloped in his embrace, she couldn’t help but smile. He was still sleeping, exhausted from the events that had unfolded over the past week. She planted a chaste kiss on his cheek and ran her fingers through his unkempt hair. Hours later, when her father had arrived to bring her home, Dale had tucked the shirt into her bag. It was hers now to keep, much like his heart.


End file.
